Unnatural Kindness
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: After the meeting England gets beat up, leaving his emotions more on edge than before, Who done this? Why did they? And will Scotland come to save him?


Unnatural Kindness

_A/N: My countries the good guy! My countries the good guy! My countries the good guy! *Continues chanting!*_

_Scotland: Great! I'm the good guy! *says in a sarcastic voice*_

_Me: *Glares* Well sorry~! For loving my country *Throws hands up in frustration*_

_Scotland: Through out the story I will be speaking in a accent. Now fellow Scottish people if you find that annoying well you're on the same page as BTT Girl!_

_Me: I am only doing this because the anime is based on Stereotypes and yeah..._

_Scotland: *Takes drag of cigarette* so she is sorry for annoying you my people. And so I don't have to hear her stupid voice again I'll just say the disclaimer._

_Me: Hey! my voi- *Scotch tape is slapped on mouth*_

_Scotland: BTT Girl does not own Hetalia, though she owes her OC South Lanarkshire the great! That belongs to her!_

_Me: *Puts up sign* I thought you loved all your people but you called me annoying? *Starts crying*_

_Scotland: Fine, I'll take the bloody tape off *Rips tape off*_

_Me: AH! THAT FUCKING HURTS! *Runs away screaming bloody murder*_

* * *

><p>Laying there didn't seem to help the pain I was going through. Maybe if I moved...No, that...just, makes it worse.<p>

Tears streamed down my face as I recalled what had happened earlier that day...

I had went to the meeting in Russia and Scotland had stowed away in my bag somehow, me and Scotland had a fight when I found out he was in there and I had left the house angry.

When I had reached the meeting I could feel glares being sent my way, but I brushed them off and tried not to get anymore pissed than I already was.

By the time it was over and I had left the building, I was tired, frustrated and had a pounding headache. (Thanks to a certain American.)

When I was grabbed from behind and thrown in a alley, when I looked up to see who my captors were, I was surprised to see Prussia, Spain and France or most commonly known as the BTT-with huge devilish grins on their faces. I had asked why they had taken me and they had just laughed at me, giving me no answer.

As they beat me up they had thrown insults at me about how America left me because I was useless and weak. People hated me because of how I acted and that my brothers hated me because I was a Pitiful bastard that cares for no one and no one would care for me.

I'm still crying from the pain that shoots all over my body; mentally and physically.

'Bastard' 'Asshole' 'Weak' 'Useless.'

But they were all true weren't they? All those words, all that they had said? It was all true wasnt it.

Feeling pathetic, I trembled in agony as I reached for the phone in my pocket. Once I had caught hold of the item I had pressed the numbers down for my brothers phone, I placed it against my ear _'Pick up, Pick up, Pic-' _"Allistor Kirkland speakin'"

I sighed in relief but highly doubted he would come and help, "H-Hey B-Brother." I whispered into the phone.

"Oh. It's ye. Whit dea ye waant?" He hissed into the phone.

I shivered as the wind swept through the air and hit my bleeding body "I-I need your help." I said lowering my gaze.

This was embarrassing beyond belief.

I could practically here the smirk on the other end of the phone "Oh? Ye need help dea ye? Guess whit, you're nea getti-"

"PLEASE!" I shouted in the phone, but instantly regretted it as my jaw and throat throbbed from such an action "P-Please I really need your help, I-I don't think I-I'll make it h-home if you don't come."

There was a sigh and a grunt of resentment on the other end "Where ur ye?" He asked.

I smiled but continued crying as he said those words "I-I'm in a alleyway, outside the meeting."

"am cumin'." And the line went dead.

I put the phone on the ground and lay my hand on top of it as I lay my head on the blood red snow. I'm glad he was coming to help me but will he think the same thing as they had said? He'll probably laugh at me when he sees me.

I clenched the phone in my hand as I tried to stop the tears falling from my eyes "W-Well I may as well apologise about this morning while my dignity is down the gutter I suppose." I said trying to look for a bright side.

**Hetalia!**

There was a gasp and quick footsteps a little while later "England! England! Ye awlright?!"

My breath had become ragged and my body was really unnaturally warm for such cold weather, why?

I tried lifting my head but it was to heavy, and it just fell back down on top of the snow that caused a squelch and I flinched at such a sound. "I...I don't know." I breathed out, "I...Can't feel anything."

I watched as my body was lifted from the ground and settled in his arms "Let's get ye haem." He whispered, I saw the fright in his eyes and could here it in his voice too.

A smile crept upon my lips as I raised a lazy hand to his face "H-Hey Scotland," I whispered "I-I'm sorry about our fight this morning and all our other ones too. I-I never meant anything I said, I-I was just to stubborn." I could feel my life force slipping away. Maybe I was dying? "A-And just know I love you, and the others Kay?"

Scotland looked down at me as he ran through the streets, "Ye're an ass but I luv ye tea, Don't ye die on me."

I laughed lightly as my eyes became to heavy to keep open "Night, Night, Scotland." And darkness enveloped my world.

**Hetalia!**

I woke up and my body still throbbed but not as much as before; I groaned as I shifted. My ankle feels sprained and like my inside are hanging out "Mornin'" came a soft voice beside my bed "How are ye?" I looked and saw Scotland with a cigarette between his lips.

I smiled a little "Sore but not as sore."

He returned the smile and stood up from his seat "Good tae know," he ruffled my hair "Nuw what de ye want fer breakfast?"

I thought over my options and gave a smile "It's been a while since I had a fry up."

Scotland grinned back "Tatty Scones or black puddin'?"

"You know which one. Oh! And can you make me some tea?"

I got a nod for a reply as he disappeared out the room. While he was gone I took a look at the damage that had been done to my body.

I now understood why I felt like my insides were out my body, there was a huge scar on my stomach from where it looked like one of them had cut me open. My ankle was sprained, my nose was broken and I had a black eye. Scratches and bruises littered my body. I looked so pathetic.

That hit a cord in my still beating heart and I could feel the beginning of tears forming at the rim of my eyes "That's what I am isn't it? A pathetic asshole that no one likes." The tears had already left my eyes, and I wept as I brought sore legs to my chest.

A hand lifted my chin and brought me to face my brother, Scotland brought a hand up and wiped the falling tears away "Whit ye greetin' fer son?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.

I moved my head out his hand and shook my head "I-I'm fine Sco-"

"England. Dea ye think I'm stupit?" He cocked a eyebrow and I shook my head once again "Now whits wrang?"

I stared at him and I could feel the tears trickling down my face again "I-I'm what's wrong." I choked out.

"Whit?" He asked leaning back a bit.

I clenched the blankets in my hands and put my head down "I-I'm a pathetic asshole," I trembled as memories from my past came flooding back "I-I'm useless, even in my pirate days I was still beaten by others. Even now I'm pathetic!" I looked up at him trembling as tears fell from my eyes "I bet you agree with me don't you!" I screamed "You have beaten me up enough times to know how weak and pitiful I am!" I let sobs take over my body as I put my hands to my eyes "Why did you help me?! Why did you listen to me?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?! Why?!" I screamed.

Arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a strong chest "Arthur, whit gave ye that idea? Ye're no pathetic. Ye are far from pathetic, ye know that."

I just continued sobbing and every so often choke out a 'Why?' "Shhhhh England, stop cryin'"

**Hetalia!**

I could hear them talking from downstairs. Scotland had called my other two brothers, Ireland and Wales.

He had left me the fry up when he had went and called them, I ate it but in a bad mood.

Now I sit curled up under the blanket, body still throbbing in pain from earlier events-why I wasn't healed was beyond me.

I heard the clicking of a door but was not bothered to turn around to face the intruder, because I already knew who was there "Englan'? Are ye alright?" It was my brother Ireland by the sound of the voice.

Without turning around I spoke softly "Go away, I don't want to talk to anyone."

He ignored me and pulled a chair up to my bed that was covered in grass green sheets "Englan' please blether ter me." I ignored him and flipped around letting out a whimper in pain from landing on a few bruises on my left arm.

"You should talk to us," Wales had appeared on the other side of the bed and now I had no where to turn.

I opted out to burying my body under the blanket "Piss off." I mumbled.

"Englan'..." The blanket was pulled off my body and the cold air hit it, "Stop whinin' loike a baby and blether tea us."

I forced my face into a pillow-I didn't feel like being harassed by my siblings "Fuck off." I shouted into the pillow.

Hands grabbed me and flipped me onto my back "England, what are we going to do with you?" Wales said as he brought me into his arms.

I glared at him and tried to stand up, but the pain that shot through my ankle caused me to fall to the ground on my knees "Fuck the lot of you." I hissed.

"Englan'! Waaat is yisser problem!" Ireland shouted, angered by my persistent swearing.

"Why don't the lot of you fuck off and leave me alone-or give me my annual beating and leave, I don't care. Just leave before I start crying again." My voice became quieter and quieter through the sentence until it was barely audible.

"England..." Scotland picked me up and set me on his lap. I couldn't help it, I started crying and I buried my face into my brothers shirt sobbing hard.

"Scotlan' who done this tea Englan'?"

"I don't actually know. England who done dis ter ye?"

I shivered as memories from earlier kept replaying, I trembled harder and buried more of my face further into his uniform "Prussia, F-France a-and Spain."

Scotland's grip tightened on me "Why?"

I shook in his grip "I-It doesn't matter, why don't you just let me go rot in a hole. It would better for the both of us."

"England what is giving you all these ideas? We would hate it if you died."

Scotland pushed me back a little so I could face all three of them, I tried to turn my head away so they would not see my tear stained face but Scotland grabbed my chin so I had no choice "Why?" He said in a angered tone that made me shiver.

"I-I don't know!" I sobbed harder trying my best not to curl into a ball.

Ireland came over and petted my head "I 'enny seen yer dis broken up since de revulushon, did they 'urt yer dat badly?"

I nodded my head but didn't say anything. I heard one of them sigh and I was then lifted up and placed back on the bed by my oldest brother "C'mon brothers lets go kick some ass." I stared at them, why were they being so kind to me?

"S-Scotland!" All three turned towards me, "Can I ask...why are you being so kind to me?"

He gave me a sad-sympathetic smile "Your our brother and we luv ye. That's why." They turned back around and headed out the door. A small smile crept onto my lips before I laid back and pulled the covers over my healing body, I think I can sleep peacefully for now.

**Hetalia!**

A slam of a door and shouts were what woke me up from my comfortable sleep, the shouts and heavy steps became louder as they approached my door. Who could it be?

"Shut the fuck up ye assholes!" Scotland? Who could he be talking to.

"You better have a good explanation to why you beat our brother up!" Explanation to why they had beat me... No it can't be...

"Shut yisser traps!" I heard Ireland shout as he slammed the door open.

I hid under the bed before they could see me "ENGLAND!" Wales shouted.

I quivered and stayed as quiet as possible. My body was still throbbing, and throwing myself under the bed didn't help the pain that coursed through my body.

Holding back a cry of pain I listened to my older brothers "England? Where are ye?" There feet moved across the room and I saw the ones of the bad touch trio as well but they were quickly blocked out of my view as soon as my brother found me. "There ye are, whit are ye dain' under the bed?" He asked as he grabbed my arms and pulled me out.

"W-Well I was...When I...Uh..." I trailed off from my pathetic excuse and faced my head down, not really wanting to say.

Scotland must have caught on because he just put a hand on my shoulder making me look up to see his soft smile, "Just sit down on the bed."

I nodded and clambered onto the bed, refusing to meet any of their gazes. One of my brothers ruffled my hair but I refused to lift my head "Don't you have something to say?" Wales asked kindly, though the intention was not to come across as nice.

"Vhy should I give zat ass a apology?!" The Prussian shouted. "He is a vorthless asshole zat no one cares about or ever vill!"

I flinched a little at each insult, "I agree with Prussia I will not give 'im a apology for he 'as 'urt us as well and much more brutally!" Spat the Frenchman.

"He dissolved Prussia, he beats France to a pulp everyday and as for me-he destroyed my armada!"

I felt tears at the corner of my eyes as my brothers screamed at them and they continued throwing insults. Though instead of feeling sad and upset I could feel my blood boil, "Why do you even exist?" Spain spat.

"Did you think I had a choice?!"

Everyone became silent at my sudden outburst "Did you think I had a fucking choice?!" I lifted my emerald eyes to see their shocked faces, "I'm fucking sorry I didn't dissolve your brother then Prussia! But then I couldn't win either way because you would still come after me angry for killing your brother!" Prussia down casted his head and did not reply.

I stood up as I continued screaming "I'm sorry I couldn't love you France either way we would fight when we were together and it just softens the blow that we aren't! So I'm sorry for being considerate!" France also down casted his head and replied with nothing.

"And I'm sorry for trying to protect my country like any other sane nation!" Spain did the same as the other to, and I breathed deeply in anger "And I had no fucking choice that I was born, and maybe just maybe I think it if I didn't exist then life would be so much better for the lot of you!" I threw my hands up as I screamed "I dissolved your country, broke your heart, destroyed your pride and took my brothers countries! What could anyone do worst than that?!"

"Englan' calm down, an' breath."

"No I fucking won't! I'm not going to fucking calm down!" I threw myself at my brother knocking him down. I had lost myself in my anger, I had no longer had control of my body-I was like a crazed animal looking for blood and the feeling didn't want to go away.

Ireland collapsed and I straddled him lifting a fist and slamming it into his face, I repeated the process until Scotland and Wales pulled me off "WHAT THE FUCK ENGLAND?!" Wales screamed.

I looked up at them with crazed eyes "Just thought I prove my point brother."

Scotland looked in my eyes "England snap out of this, this isn't ye."

I smiled "But what if it is? Then what are you going to do?" I was trying to claw my way out of this, but my other self was pushing me back down into the deepest part of myself.

_My madness._

I was having a inner battle to try and get back control of my body but it was difficult.

I heard shuffling of feet come towards me and I lolled my head forward to see Ireland crouch in front of me, I lunged as far as I could and tried to bite Ireland.

I continued to lunge but I couldn't get close enough to injure him, Ireland narrowed his eyes as he looked me up and down "Dis is Englan', jist somethin' snapped in 'im an' 'is brain see's everythin' as a thrate so 'e tries an' attacks it."

I growled and manage to struggle out my brothers grasp and instead of lunging for my brothers I headed for Prussia, Spain and France. Since they were tied together they couldn't really get anywhere, but I was once again held back by my brothers "Englan' stop dis!" Ireland faced me again and lifted his hand bringing it across my face "SNAP OYT AV IT!"

I turned my head slowly and faced the bloodied face of my brother, I shook as I realised what I had done to my brother-Scotland and Wales let my arms go, and I fell to my knees.

I didn't say anything I just hunched over and trembled "Get out," I whispered. When they stood where they were I lifted my head with tears brimming my eyes "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" I screamed.

They looked at me with fright but Ireland quickly pushed them out the room, closing the door behind them. I watched them leave and when I couldn't hear them I let loose a strangled cry of pain, frustration and sadness leading into sobs.

What did I just do?

_'Attacked your brother.'_

I got startled by the voice, "Who are you?" I asked aloud.

_'Your subconscious, now continue the questions and I'll answer them.'_

I blinked but continued my train of thought.

Why?

_'Because you could not get rid of your emotions any other way than anger.'_

I'm a monster

_'No, you are Arthur Kirkland and Personification of great Britain and northern Ireland! Now pull yourself together and go apologise to your brothers you wimp!'_

I lifted my head, even if I was insane the voice was right. I stood up in my green pj bottoms and walked over to the door and opened heading down the stairs.

I reached the living room were my brothers were currently vacating and looked at the blood splatters across the wall and the three unconscious bodies beside the fireplace. I shook my head, do they realise how much it was going to cost for me to clean up this pla-no you're getting off subject. You must apologies.

"Whit are ye dain downstairs?" I looked over to my brother Scotland, and the other eyes that faced me.

I took a shaky breath, England it's just a apology don't start panicking now! Say sorry and then you can panic if they laugh at you or not. I lifted my gaze not realising I had lowered it, "I-I came t-to apologise." I said trying to keep my composure.

Wales raised a eyebrow "For what?"

I closed my eyes and took another breath "F-for b-being a s-spoilt brat, just like A-America and f-for beating u-up Ireland."

Their gaze softened and Ireland gave a smile "You're forgivin' Arthur, oi cud never 'ate yer." He said opening his arms "An' oi tink someone needs a hug, an' 'is name's bunny."

My eyes widened and as fast as my sprained ankle could take me, I sprinted towards him and hugged him.

He let out a laugh and so did the others as they circled around us, I laughed with them as a grin made it's way onto my face.

I had missed those times were they would call me bunny and tickle me until my sides hurt. And when I would try and use Irelands wand and cause Scotland's hair to turn into bright green locks.

I felt something grabbed my butt and I spun round and slapped Wales, he let out a whine "But bunny~ don't you love your precious older brother?" He said dramatically with puppy dog eyes.

I rolled my eyes and let out a sigh of annoyance even if I was still smiling "Sometimes I think you're worse then France."

We laughed again at the comment knowing fully well it was true.

I loved laughing and smiling like this, it's been a while and it feels fantastic. Now if only we could be like this forever, then I would be happy.

* * *

><p><em>AN: *Here lies BTT Girl, who died from too much fluff*_

_Scotland: Well there you go, she is currently working on another England and Scotland brotherly fic so stay tuned. And she is also working on the next chapter of 'Fearful Nations' so stay tuned for that as well._

_Me: *Types on phone instead of being dead*_

_-Signed  
>The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehehe~<em>


End file.
